


Tu Es Mundus Meus

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, Language, Language Kink, Latin, M/M, One Word Prompts, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tu es mundus meus, Tumblr Prompt, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu es mundus meus (Latin): “You are my world.”</p>
<p>Sam adored it when Gabriel spoke different languages.</p>
<p>UPDATE: Thank you INeedToSleep for the proper translation!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Es Mundus Meus

Sam adored it when Gabriel spoke different languages.

Before they got together but after Sam had accepted his not-so-platonic, severely romantically-inclined feelings towards the archangel, Gabriel would occasionally offer the Winchester brothers and Castiel little quips, terms, and phrases in different tongues that he felt contributed to the situation at hand.

_Blödmann_ is what he called Dean during playful arguments with the older hunter. Sam was usually within earshot when this happened, but he never became alert like he previous would have before for fear of a possible fight breaking out. Dean would laugh it off, having long since understood the meaning behind the German word, and fling his own insult toward the archangel. Dean’s stiff bitterness toward Gabriel had definitely eased up considerably, and now the two were amicable friends.

Sam would just smile and shake his head at their antics, ignoring the mad rush of heat in his abdomen that stemmed from the low, murmured, almost growled deliverance of the word from Gabriel’s lips.

_Fratellino_ is what Gabriel usually referred to Castiel as whenever he spoke to Sam about him, his eyes glowing with affection. Sam would watch this honest display dance in Gabriel’s expression; whether Gabriel spoke the word seriously or with added snark, his compassion and fraternal love toward Castiel was always present. Sam’s heart warmed with the sight of it, and with the trill of his voice as he said it, pride tinting the gentle Italian endearment.

Gabriel’s nickname for Sam was a bit more creative, the archangel taking to calling him _Montaña Rusa_. And _God_ , Gabriel was seriously _trying_ to kill him with the way he rolled his ‘r’ so perfectly, his tongue curling and flicking to execute the smooth delivery of each word, the romantic language flowing easily from his mouth with equal parts delicacy and firmness.

Despite this, Sam couldn’t help but throw back his head and laugh merrily, humored tears stinging his eyes, his arms clutching his sides the first time that Gabriel announced one of Sam’s nickname to him with all the flair and enthusiasm as a Spanish broadcaster.

Whatever the language, Sam always found himself enthralled with how it sounded in Gabriel’s voice. He was captivated with how rough, how soft, how thick, how accented, how smooth, how flawless the words came, and how perfect it all sounded coming from Gabriel.

Then came the day that Sam couldn’t take it anymore. Gabriel had been ranting about… something. Sam couldn’t remember for the life of him what it had been that sent the archangel into a tirade, but he did notice when Gabriel suddenly alternated into speaking French rather than English.

Sam noticed the words, how Gabriel’s lips and tongue and throat wrapped warmly around each and every one of them, how melodic and soothing it was to hear Gabriel’s dictations of their pronunciation, and he snapped. He only remembered lunging forward, his hands cupping Gabriel’s face and abruptly cutting off that beautiful voice, sunset eyes widening in surprise, and Sam’s name choking through Gabriel’s shock. And then he knew true bliss as Sam’s mouth went in and captured Gabriel’s lips in a desperate kiss, swallowing the empty air and the ghosts of beautiful languages spoken through Gabriel’s beautiful mouth.

Screw Heaven and all of its promises. This right here? _This_ was Paradise.

Quite obviously, their change in relationship altered the names Gabriel provided for Sam. For one, there were more. Not that Sam would ever find a reason to complain about that.

Now, Gabriel would greet him in the mornings in the kitchen for breakfast with a loving peck on the cheek and _mon amour_ rumbling from his throat.

Gabriel would lean down and kiss Sam deep and hungry, growling _herrlich_ or _schön_ into the air thick with Sam’s pants and broken moans.

Gabriel would wrap his arms fiercely around Sam, hands clutching desperately at the hunter’s hair and trembling in relief from yet another close call, frantically muttering, “Don’t _scare_ me like that, _bakayarou_!”

_Montaña Rusa_ remained Gabriel’s favorite pet name, of course, more reserved for when the archangel was feeling particularly playful or mischievous. Sam merely rolled his eyes and grinned whenever he did this, stamping a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s temple.

Sam adored it when Gabriel spoke different languages to him, his love shining through in every one.

But nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , compared to what Sam felt when Gabriel uttered his favorite phrase.

It was usually during quiet nights, when they could take their time. It was slow, appreciative, and worshipful. Gabriel’s hands would trail down Sam’s bare body, reverently feeling him as if repeatedly assuring himself that Sam was here and that the hunter was real and safe beneath his hand. Sam’s fingers would trail over Gabriel’s back, skin flaming where he touched, and he’d gently dig them into the area beneath Gabriel’s shoulder blades.

Gabriel’s breathy keen would rush out of his throat, and slowly, he’d release his wings.

Nights off didn’t happen often, and it was even rarer when they found the time for this. As a result, Sam didn’t get to see Gabriel’s wings often. But on these special nights, the remaining oxygen would huff out of Sam’s lungs in marveled awe and it was as though he didn’t _need_ to breathe, that the sheer, heart-dropping beauty of Gabriel’s form was his necessary lifeline.

Sam’s fingers would stroke through complaint feathers, soft and hard and glorious and terrifying, and he’d bury his face into Gabriel’s warm neck from the overwhelming honor he felt at such an open display of trust from Gabriel. The archangel would twist his head down, coaxing Sam from his brief hiding place, and Sam would reveal his shining, misty eyes to meet Gabriel’s, whose own golden pools would reflect liquid amber and devastatingly true emotion as he leaned down to kiss Sam.

“Samuel,” Gabriel would whisper tenderly against Sam’s mouth, and Sam would shiver uncontrollably from the use of his elongated name, “tu es mundus meus. _Tu es mundus meus_.”

It was the language of hunters, the same one that was powerful enough to expel demons from their host bodies and back to Hell, the same one that Sam grew to learn and love despite his initial desire to leave the hunting life. Spoken by Gabriel, the vibrations of unspoken promise and fierce love echoing in every syllable, Sam’s chest would swell and his heart would throb with how full it felt. So much warmth and power and devotion would flood inside him, and it would come out in the form of tears, trickling down his temples and into his hair as he took in quivering breaths against Gabriel’s mouth.

“ _Tu es mundus meus_ , Sam,” Gabriel would murmur into the soft kiss, his thumbs catching the falling tears.

And Sam would reply the only way his wrecked mind knew how to.

“I love you.”

::

Blödmann – Dumbass (German); Herrlich/Schön – Gorgeous/Beautiful (German)

Fratellino – My little brother (Italian)

Montaña Rusa – a rollercoaster in Mexico, once considered the tallest wooden rollercoaster in the world (Spanish).

Mon amour – My love (French)

Bakayarou – Idiot (Japanese)


End file.
